Adiós
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Unirse a la lucha contra Voldemort tuvo un costo para todos, aquí un fic cortito sobre el costo que tuvo esa desición en la vida de Sirius. Fic alterno a ¿Quién sabe?


_**Disclaimer:** El personaje de Sirius, los otros nombres que aparecen en el fic y el mundo en el que viven no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Pero Brigitte y la chica sin nombre sí._

_**Nota de la autor:** Bueno, fic cortito sobre lo que vieron en el summary, editado recientemente porque he decidido editar todos mis fics. Bueno que lo disfruten, y recuerden que siempre es bueno dejar reviews si disfrutaron la lectura._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

**"Adiós"**  
Autora: Lorien Lupin

No creo que tengas razón, no la tienes; ¿cómo vamos a ser incompatibles? ¿Cómo que lo nuestro no funciona? No puedes tener razón, porque eso significaría que te estoy perdiendo, y no quiero perderte; no estoy lista para vivir sin ti. ¿Qué pasó con nuestro futuro juntos?

No tienes razón, y lo sabes; pero sostendrás tu punto de vista con la misma energía ciega que pones en todo lo que ya has decidido. Siempre has sido así, desde el colegio, cuando en séptimo año te fijaste en mi y se te metió en la cabeza que me amabas; y que aunque yo no te quería y tenía novio, tú me ibas a conquistar. Tardaste cerca de la mitad del año escolar, pero al final conseguiste lo que te habías propuesto. No te echas atrás, jamás lo haces; no lo harás aunque ruegue o llore, te conozco bien. Verme hacer eso te rompería el corazón, pero aun así no te echarías para atrás, así que no voy a hacerlo. Quiero conservar mi dignidad, ser ante tus ojos la misma persona valiente que siempre dijiste admirar; seré la misma chica valiente que recibía con calma a todas las chicas que te querían apartar de su lado, sin desconfiar jamás de tu amor por ella.

Ya entendí que debes tener otras razones, las que me diste no son ciertas; pero no quiero saber esas razones. No eres de las personas que pretende ocultar lo que me hará infeliz; si fuera otra chica no me lo ocultarías, no estarías enfrente de mí como ahora, hablando de estupideces como la incompatibilidad de caracteres o la necesidad de libertad. Te debes estar metiendo otra vez en cosas peligrosas, y me quieres alejar para que yo este a salvo y feliz.

Así que no quiero saber las verdaderas razones, prefiero pensar que estarás bien y que serás feliz, aunque sea con alguien más. Prefiero pensar que por eso te alejas de la vida que planeamos juntos. Mi corazón sabe que no es cierto que tus razones para dejar lo que hasta ayer llamaste lo más grandioso de tu vida deben ser más poderosas que otro amor; que te involucraras en algo peligroso y que estás pensando en mí al alejarte.  
Crees que soy tonta, que no he visto lo extraños que están tus amigos y tú. Crees no noto que Brigitte y yo estamos excluidas de todo eso, que nos están alejando, que están preocupados y distantes. Tú y yo sabemos que tu discurso no me engaña; sé que hay algo detrás, y tú sabes bien que yo lo sé. Mi corazón lo intuye, pero mi mente no quiere saberlo; yo no quiero saberlo, y prefiero engañarme a mi misma con una imagen feliz de tu vida lejos de mí, esa imagen es menos dolorosa que la de tu ausencia permanente de este mundo.

Me gustaría estar aquí escuchándote mentir por toda la eternidad. Me gustaría dejarte extender este suplicio por siempre, solamente por tenerte a mi lado, pero no es humano prolongar la agonía de algo moribundo, ni siquiera de una relación. Te digo con la mirada que no quiero oír más, te explico con los gestos de mi rostro que es hora de irte, y tú lees en mis ojos y mi rostro como siempre leíste en ellos, y te despides fingiendo indiferencia.

Te has ido de mi vida, y te fuiste con la cabeza en alto, con un caminar ligero, las manos en los bolsillos y sin mirar atrás. Yo me di la vuelta, cerré la puerta y tampoco he querido mirar atrás, correría detrás de ti y eso no te haría cambiar de opinión, tan solo me humillaría ante nuestros vecinos.

Mis vecinos, mi casa. Mi corazón, que permaneció enteró ante tus palabras, se rompió ante la idea de esta casa sola, de mi vida sin ti. El sonido de tus pasos que se alejan lentamente termina por quebrar mi espíritu y desatar mi llanto, me preguntó si dejaré de llorar alguna vez. Mi corazón me grita que tú eras el amor de mi vida y que no habrá otro que llene tu lugar, pero mi cerebro toma el control y aunque también me duela el pensamiento que hace aparecer, sé que tiene la razón. Todo estará bien, pues ningún dolor es por siempre tan fuerte como lo fue al principio. Al final toda pena de amor se supera; así que secó mis ojos y levantó tu taza medio llena de la mesa de café, pongo los restos de nuestro último lonche juntos en la bandeja y decido ir a ver a mis amistades, hace tiempo que no las visito.

Salgo por la puerta, miro en la dirección en la que te has marchado y mientras me alejo en la dirección contraría, te digo en mi mente lo que no te dije hace unos minutos. Adiós Sirius. Disfruté nuestro tiempo juntos, pasé años maravillosos a tu lado. Espero que seas feliz, y que mis miedos y sospechas sean todas falsas. Manténte tan alegre y terco como siempre has sido, y búscame cuando tu vida se estabilice. Quiero ser tu amiga, ya te dije que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Seré tu amiga, confidente, la madrina de tus hijos con otra mujer si es necesario y jamás hablaré de mis sentimientos anteriores. Sólo regresa a mi vida algún día y eso me bastara. Adiós.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fin.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Nota de la autora:** Espero que les haya gustado, es cortito y es lo que pasa por la mente de la pareja de Sirius cuando él la deja con una mentira para emprender la lucha contra Voldemort.  
_

_Besos, Lorien Lupin. _


End file.
